heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Vice Focalor
Silk Vepar Avisa Alocer |element=Wind |likes=Motorcycles |dislikes=Loud Aircraft |hobby=Wood Whittling }} Vice Focalor is an old pilot and lost Mogwai Eve first meets at the Aeros Lighthouse. Vice won't explain her plight to Eve unless she's pacted with two Mogwai. Appearance Vice has shaggy black hair with bangs that go past her eyes, rendering them hidden. She has two long locks of hair with white tips at the sides of her head. Her long hair flares out from the top, but tapers towards the bottom, mimicking a ponytail or mullet. Atop her head, she wears a pair of orange-tinted, white goggles with green straps. Her attire consists of an orange bandana over a grey shirt. Above that is her Den pilot uniform but with the sleeves ripped off. She wears a white belt to secure her black vest. She has a pair of green pants and black boots with white straps. In her Mogwai form, she retains her goggles and bandana. Her feathers mimic her hair albeit with two prongs sticking out from the top. Her wings cover her white arms with green talons. She has a long, black feathered tail with a white tip. Her beak is thick and appears white. Personality Vice is a proud Mogwai who often worries about her friends. She seems to get easily excited at the notion of staying pacted with her Conjurer who initially wanted to run away. Vice apparently has a big appetite and poor table manners, often eating things in one bite. She speaks in an informal, yet jovial manner. When she's with her pact-mate and Conjurer, Vice appears less desperate and instead becomes overly friendly to the point of embarrassing said pact-mate. She prefers encouraging others to follow their goals. When Vice is deprived of food, she won't attack, but rather drool dreamily. She's protective and mindful of her friends' needs. Story History Many years ago, Vice was part of the Den's transportation corps. Upon talking to some villagers in Pretorricane, it's revealed that Vice was a renowned pilot and may have lead some of the transport corps soldiers during the great war. At some point, Vice happens upon Dawn by chance during a forest stroll that turned into a possible bear attack. Ever since then, Vice has been pacted with Dawn. She helps Dawn with collecting various spices and meat to fuel her mission to becoming a world-class chef. Eventually, it seems that Dawn's parents may have forbade her from befriending Mogwai, making her run away, leaving her two pacted Mogwai behind. Of course, both Vice and Silk end up chasing after her, only to get lost due to poor directions. Both of them ended up in separate lighthouses. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Silk Vepar - Vice's pact-mate. They appear to have a close enough relationship for Vice to tease Silk about her romantic endeavors without Silk becoming too hostile. While Silk is embarrassed by Vice's actions, Vice usually does try to encourage her to be braver with her ambitions either way. Silk knows enough about Vice to warn Eve about not terrorizing her too much or she might throw a punch. Though, she also states that besides all that, Vice is usually pleasant. Dawn Norteno - Vice's Conjurer. She seems to adore Dawn enough to get depressed over the idea of Dawn having to break their pact, even moreso than Silk does. While trying to win over Dawn with feats she could do to help her, she does submit to the idea of breaking the pact if it makes Dawn happy. Dawn ends up not breaking the pact and keeping her friendship with both Silk and Vice. Dawn knows various things about Vice that she seems embarrassed to talk about, such as her shoe size. Avisa Alocer - Upon seeing Dawn's request for an entire ox, she asks herself whether or not Avi has died or not since Avi's most likely to have an appetite that could match the recipe's audience. Both Avi and Vice were part of the transport corps during the war, and they both wear similar vests, albeit with different colors and Vice's sleeves being torn off. Compared to Avi, Vice is famous for her piloting skills, implying that Avi may have studied under her and made enough of an impact for Vice to remember her. Trivia *Vice was originally meant to be a Tengu, hence the magic fan logo left on her vest. *She wears size 9 shoes, according to Dawn. *If given a kebab, she'll eat the stick as well. Site Navigation Category:Wind Category:Mogwai